


Olé

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [31]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Arguing, Books, Brothers, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Intimacy, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: During an outing to the local library, Elio and Ollie are annoying one another like brothers sometimes do.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Olé

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by ChalametGal
> 
> This is it for this week! I'll post again Sunday.

Ollie’s eyes were narrowed. His forehead was creased. His head was tilted quizzically. He must have misunderstood Elio. “Why only three books though?” Ollie asked for what felt to Elio like the tenth time. 

Which meant that Elio had also answered the question as many times, as well. He felt himself growing quite irritated. His nostrils flared. He took several deep breaths. Sometimes it was unbelievably difficult to explain things to children. _Especially very young, babyish, immature children like his brother,_ Elio thought grumpily. He cringed at his uncharitable thoughts, though, and was glad that he hadn’t spoken his feelings aloud. 

“What’s wrong with your nose? Why are you breathing like that? You look like a bull,” Ollie noted. Then Ollie took an imaginary bullfighter’s stance, waved an invisible red cloth in Elio’s direction, and yelled, “Olé!!” This drew displeased looks from several librarians and other patrons.

Elio considered expressing his uncharitable feelings aloud after all, but… “Are you getting any books, or not?” he asked instead. 

“Yeah but why can I only get three books if they are _free_?” Ollie asked again. He slowed down and emphasized the word _free_ , thinking his brother had missed this key concept about how public libraries work. When Elio’s face showed no sudden lightbulb of understanding, Ollie said it again, a bit louder. “ _Free_!”

“Because I said so,” Elio grumbled, and then he shuddered when he heard his words. Even Oliver didn’t say those words in that way. 

Ollie was clearly offended as well. His mouth fell open, his eyes widened. His face then went blank momentarily, only to arrange itself into a perfect scowl. 

Elio noticed that they were still receiving some harsh looks from the librarians. Apparently they didn’t approve of whisper-yelling, either. So, Elio grabbed Ollie by the hand and pulled him toward the door. Ollie was loudly protesting, but Elio just kept his eye on the door of the library so he wouldn't have to see the judgmental looks he was certain were being sent his way by everyone who could see this scene unfolding. 

Once outside, Elio leaned down to talk to Ollie. Again. 

He first made sure he would be able to speak calmly. Then, “Ollie, first, we can’t talk loudly in the library like that,” Elio began. 

“I was whispering,” Ollie argued heatedly. 

“Not really,” Elio argued in return.

“Yeah I was because look,” Ollie put his hand to his neck and pressed lightly. Then he began whisper-yelling loudly, “Because if you can’t feel any vibration that’s how you know you’re whispering! I learned that at school, _ELIO_!” 

Elio felt his nostrils begin to flare again, but he quickly changed his face when Ollie whispered, “Olé.” At that moment, Elio saw Oliver approaching, and he felt a sudden jumble of emotions. One part embarrassment, two parts relief, Elio thought. 

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked, looking like a jumble of emotions himself. Elio thought he saw two parts irritation with a dash of stupefaction. 

“Elio doesn’t understand libraries,” Ollie explained sensibly. 

Oliver gave the little boy a look, and that was all that was required for Ollie to cross his arms and knit his eyebrows together. Ollie didn’t understand why Elio and Oliver so often asked questions like, “What’s going on?” when they thought they already knew what was going on and had no plans to listen to your answer. 

Oliver looked pointedly at Elio this time and asked again, “What’s going on?” 

“I’m trying to make Ollie understand that even though it doesn’t cost anything to borrow the books, he can only check out three…” Elio was explaining when he was abruptly interrupted. 

“They are FREE!!” Ollie growled at Elio, kicking the sidewalk right beside Elio’s foot. 

Elio’s jaw tightened, but before he could react, Oliver intervened. 

“Ollie, you can only borrow three books,” Oliver said. 

“Why?” Ollie wanted to know. 

“Because when you check out books, you are responsible for them. If you lose one, you have to pay for it, so we are only going to check out three,” Oliver explained. 

Ollie nodded. “Okay,” he said agreeably. 

Elio’s jaw dropped. “For the love of…” Elio began, once again irritated because he’d already explained this to Ollie several times. 

To distract Elio, Oliver brushed his arm against Elio’s, briefly wrapping his fingers around Elio’s, making him smile. This was about as much physical affection as Oliver was willing to offer in public, and it never failed to surprise and thrill Elio. 

Ollie turned to walk back into the library, but Oliver reached over and took his hand. “Wait on us,” Oliver instructed. And Ollie did. 

“Go pick your three books, and hurry,” Elio said once inside. He’d had enough of the library for today. 

Ollie turned his head toward Elio, glanced up to make sure Oliver wasn’t looking, and then quickly stuck his tongue out. 

Oliver didn’t see Ollie’s gesture, but he did notice the change in Elio’s face and posture. “What’s wrong, Elio? You look like an angry bull,” Oliver stated. 

Ollie turned, looking over his shoulder, and moved his lips, dramatically mouthing one word to his big brother, “Olé.”

  
  
  



End file.
